


Больше всего Джейсон ненавидел подарки

by LRaien



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Дик Грейсон был немаловажной фигурой в жизни Джейсона, и из-за этого эффект сюрприза был ещё более разрушительным.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	Больше всего Джейсон ненавидел подарки

**Author's Note:**

> Есть обалденная иллюстрация: https://vk.com/daysofdeadlinepast?w=wall-170897373_11

Джейсон Тодд ненавидел Рождество. Он ненавидел вездесущий запах хвои. Ненавидел стоящих с колокольчиками поддельных Санта-Клаусов — как часто он воровал их деньги, когда ещё был простым беспризорником? Ненавидел снег: не тот сказочный пушистый белый пух, а серую слякоть, которой одарял в канун Рождества своих жителей мрачный Готэм-сити. Но больше всего Джейсон ненавидел подарки.  
Подарки были неожиданностями. Подозрительный от природы, Красный колпак всегда видел подвохи в сюрпризах и внезапностях, какими бы банальными они в итоге ни оказывались. Самыми ненавистными были подарки от семьи. Бэт-семьи.

Брюс подарков не дарил, и Тодд был ему за это благодарен. Альфред был терпим, он всегда подбирал что-то нейтрально-полезное. Тимми отделывался кружками и свитерами, которые Колпак с удовольствием ломал и рвал при любых удобных случаях, посылая в отместку бесполезных фарфоровых собачек и снеговичков. С Дэмиэном у Джейсона было что-то вроде дружеского соревнования до зубовного скрежета, для победы в котором необходимо было прислать сопернику что-то ещё более бесполезное и омерзительное. Последним подарком малолетнего киллера была огромная уродливая ваза из Тайланда с наклейкой "Мэйд ин Чайна". Красный колпак тогда ответил пушистым шарфиком в виде кислотно-оранжевой пучеглазой змеи. Но хуже всех было с Диком.  
Дик Грейсон был немаловажной фигурой в жизни Джейсона, поэтому от него подарки воспринимались по-особенному, и из-за этого эффект сюрприза был ещё более разрушительным.

К прочному стеклу с внешней стороны прилипали мелкие снежинки: влажные, едва держащие свою ледяную форму при почти плюсовой температуре.  
— И что это за хрень? — недовольно произнёс Джейсон, глядя на еловую ветвь над камином.  
Камин был чисто декоративный, Красный Колпак завалил его всяческим барахлом и забыл о нём, но сейчас в камине горели электрические угли, заботливо расчищенные от пыли, а над ними висела еловая ветвь, украшенная алым шаром и искусственным снегом.  
— Это не хрень, а рождественское настроение, — мягко заметил Дик, выступая из тени. — Я тут развесил немного украшений к празднику. Может, хоть сегодня побудешь нормальным человеком, а не мстителем-психопатом? Я сложил подарки возле камина.  
Тихо выматерившись сквозь зубы, мститель-психопат сел на ковер и начал разбирать яркие коробки.   
От Бэтса обнаружилась лишь минималистическая открытка с видом зимнего Готэма и пожеланием счастливого Рождества. Тут же из коробки вывалилось коллекционное иллюстрированное издание «Красной шапочки» на немецком.  
— Вот мелкий засранец...  
— Джейсон, не надо так, — Найтвинг едва сдержал ехидный смех. — Пусть мальчик развлекается, пока это безопасно.  
— Я ему голову оторву, — пообещал тот. — А это весьма небезопасно. Впрочем, думаю, трёхколесный велосипед с доставкой на дом он оценил по-достоинству.  
— Трёхколёсный?  
Игнорируя Дика, Красный Колпак продолжил копаться в упаковках. Очередную кружку с ёлочками от Дрейка он швырнул через плечо, надеясь услышать звяканье и треск, но вместо этого раздался вздох Дика, поймавшего на лету злополучную кружку. Хмыкнув, Тодд вытащил на свет подарок от Альфреда: уютные зимние ботинки, которые действительно были весьма кстати. Мысленно поблагодарив старого дворецкого, Джейсон с удивлением обнаружил, что на этом ворох презентов закончился.  
— Братец, — обернулся он, — а где же очередное бессмысленное барахло от тебя, я думал...  
Тот, не дожидаясь продолжения, сделал шаг навстречу, наклоняясь над Тоддом, и поцеловал его. 

Поцелуй длился достаточно долго, чтобы Джейсон успел опомниться, вернуть себе способность аналитически мыслить, и вычислить три вещи. Первое: прямо в том месте, где он сидел, висела проклятая полузасохшая омела. Второе: Дик классно целуется. Третье: Нет, ну просто потрясающе! Надо бы ещё повторить. И ещё, с запасом.  
— Итак, — Найтвинг сделал легкий шаг назад, отстраняясь, и улыбнулся: — Думаю, этому ты будешь рад больше, чем теплому свитеру или... — его взгляд скользнул по подарку Тима, — ещё одной кружке, например, с оленями.  
— Это ты так оригинально в любви признался? — поинтересовался малость офигевший от такого подхода Тодд.  
— Вообще-то нет, — пожал плечами Дик. — Я тебе это уже давно говорил, но ты изумительно уходил от этого разговора, сводя всё в братские отношения. Я уже говорил тебе, что люблю тебя...  
— После долгой лекции про безопасное вождение мотоцикла? — хохотнул Джейсон. — А затем добавив «и Тиму с Дэмиэном ты тоже дорог», отчего твоя морализаторская миссия потерпела крах!  
— Я говорил, что ты для меня важен...  
— Посреди совместной миссии, когда я должен был тебя подстраховывать?  
— Говорил, что тебе очень идут облегающие костюмы!  
— Я думал, ты собрался меня снова Робином наряжать, а на такое я не соглашусь ни за что! — Тодд поморщился от воспоминаний о короткой нижней части костюма.  
— Тогда я и решил, что слова недостаточно понятны, пришлось показывать, — заулыбался Дик.  
Джейсон задумался.  
— Знаешь, что?  
— Да-да? — несмотря на беззаботное выражение лица, глаза Найтвинга отражали беспокойство и напряжение.  
— Что-то я всё равно не понял, покажи-ка ещё разок.  
Дик рассмеялся и показал. Потом Джейсон дотащил его до постели и принялся объяснять свой ответ.  
Пожалуй, это Рождество Джейсону Тодду даже понравилось.


End file.
